TMNT - Beyond the Horizon
by malasia19845
Summary: Ellie was an ordinary girl living her life to the fullest. As she returns home, her parents are victims to a murder, leaving her orphaned. She decides to live with her relative April O'Neil, and make some unlikely new friends.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew for the first time in a couple of days. It just made an eerie sound every time it blew my way. It wasn't so bad, ever since school started, I've been having a bad feeling about what would happen later on. My friends have told me to ignore it, but it got a little fuzzy as my house came into view. My eyes had then glued themselves to these unfamiliar trucks parked in front of my house. This doesn't seem right Creeping up the steps, every inch made my hear race. The front door had been left opened, but it looked like it was forced with its broken hinges. Now my question was, _who was in my house? _I slid in the broken doorframe, being as quiet as I could, to reach my dads home security system. The smell of something salty had reached its way into my nostrils, it was nauseating to say the least. The second I took another step, my foot was drenched in this goopy liquid, it looked black. At a different angle, it looked _blood red. _Thoughts raced through my mind, mom and dad had stayed home while I went off to Samantha's house and goofed off for the past five hours.

"M-mom?" I called out. No answer. "MOM!" Nothing, usually, I'd hear the kettle, or dad's radio.

I hated the house being quiet like this.

Finally, reaching the living room, peeking from the corner..I was horrified. There was two bodies lying close together, side by side. With the amount of light in the room, seeing one reaching for me. Skidding over, the woman, my mother, gently touched my face.

"Ellie" she managed to murmur. I was on the verge of tears. "M-" She shushed me with her finger. "They're still in the house, you have to leave us here" I shook my head, objecting to her request. Her eyes were pleading, the sound of footsteps could be heard from upstairs.

"Please" my mother had begged. I didn't want to go, I couldn't leave my parents here. I wanted to stay, I wanted to help them, but my mother knew there was no hope left for them. Giving her one last kiss goodbye, I ran off. Men dresses completely in black blocked my ways out. The lighting showed off their armor and tight uniforms. _Ninjas? _They came at me, with their sais, katanas, and many other weapons as well. I tried holding them off with the techniques dad taught me. Some were too quick, causing me to receive some minor cuts and bruises. They soon retreated, weakly, forcing my way, I soon fell on the floor, and I was soon bleeding from my torso. Applying pressure, crying in pain.

"This sucks" I cried out trying to humor myself. Looking up, two figures were standing over me, they were both filled with worry.

"Shit, the police is gonna be here any second, we got to get her outta here!" I reconized that voice. "Tyler?" I questioned. He shushed me.

"You're already in bad shape, and ol Erol cant stand the blood, so he got the car started, were gonna take you to Doc, okay?" Tyler had then picked me up carefully in his arms, and brought me over to the car. We were then on our way to the hospital, I looked out the window to see my home, still looking so quiet.

"A-and patches?" I asked worried, hoping they didn't off my dog as they did my folks.

"She's sleeping in the passenger seat, keeping me in place" Erol said half jokingly.

"Just try sleeping okay?" Tyler pleaded. With that, closing my eyes, I let sleep consume me.

The Next Morning.

A red headed woman walk around in her apartment in Soho, New York. Picking up left over food, she gives a quick glance to her boyfriend, a blue hair muscular type by the name of Casey Jones and her four other friends sleeping in crumbs and pizza around the living room.

"Boys" she said with a sigh.

The woman had placed what was left of, in the fridge. Upon doing so, she then sees a small portrait of her as a young girl, with one of her cousins. A sea green turtle then surprises her, holding back her shriek and then laughing it off.

"Mikey, you scared me!" "Sorry April" he said in an apologetic tone.

His grin warmed her up, as he helped her clean their mess from last night. His baby blue eyes always were childish, it proved so when pulling pranks on his brothers. But he was actually very happy-go-lucky and friendly. Orange was his color, because of his lively nature. Grunting was heard in the living room, the rest of the guys had woken up. Casey kept on snoring, while everyone else got up. Donatello, who had olive green skin and a purple bandanna rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was a turtle who was very smart, and could invent wonderful machines. At times, he would rather work on his inventions then practice moves in the dojo. Leonardo, forest green and a blue bandanna, stood up and stretched his arms as far as he could.

"That will be the last time I sleep on the couch with Raph and Casey" he announced groggily. He was the well-rounded leader of the group, most of the time he was serious, but lately he's trying to lighten up. Raph, the emerald one with the red bandana, is usually butting heads with him. He was always hot tempered, but was actually a good guy when he's cooled off.

"So what's the plan for tonight gents and Madame?" Mikey had asked the gang.

"Mikey, we have to head back home for training" Leo had replied. Mikeys playful grin had then turned into a disappointed pout.

"Listen to fearless mike, if ya know what's good for ya" Raph replied with a smirk in his voice.

This didn't amuse Leonardo. Casey had finally woken up, because of the bickering brothers.

"Don't tell me you guys are gonna start fighting?" Raph and Leo shared a quick glance at each other.

"Nope, just havin a conversation" Raph replied. Mikey quickly grabbed hold of the remote and turned on the TV.

"Mikey, not cartoons again" Donatello groaned. Mikey ignored his comment and flipped through the channels. April listened intently as she washed the dishes.

-_Today, the major had her first Bank robbers today dressed as women, and the O'Neil Murder Case- _Aprils eyes widened.

"MIKEY, GO BACK!" She cried. Mikey surprised, he did as he was told.

_-Last night, Husband Anthony O'Neil, director of O'Neil Inc. was found dead today, along with his wife Catharine O'Neil, former model and a fashion icon of the modern world. They were found in their home in, New York, in the countryside. Wait, yes all right, I'm also receiving word.-_

April couldn't take her eyes off the screen, she knew them. The woman had these blue violet eyes, so vivid and clear, with her long light brown hair with tan skin. The man was a little older, but he had a very gentle nature, especially in his brown eyes, and his brown hair blended with his glasses. "Uh, you okay babe?" Casey asked concerned. "S-she's my cousin Catharine, we used to hang out together when she was in high school. T-this.."

_-It has just been confirmed that there was a third murder case, but the body has not been found. The man turned and nods to another member. Yes, a third member has been confirmed, a young girl, Ellie Samantha O'Neil. The man's face softens. Um, here's a picture-_

A picture popped up on the screen, a young girl with light brown hair and bangs, framing her face. Her tan skin helped her jade emerald eyes pop, and her smile, above all else, seemed angelic.

"N-no" April murmured as she began to tear up.

"Babe?" Casey left his spot and rubs her shoulders gently.

"She's my cousin's kid, she's only a baby w-" she began sobbing. Casey embraced her tenderly, his eyes glued at the screen, looking at the unknown girl. April sobbed, each word _Ellie, Ellie, Ellie_

At Saint Rumford's Hospital

The hospital was overrun with patients, but it was one of their better mornings. One of the top nurses, and special assistant, Annie had kept a special eye on a late night visitor. She entered a room, which was off limits to other employees. She smiled softly at the patient.

"Ellie? Wake up sweetie" she said placing her hand on her shoulder.

Ellie opened her eyes to see the familiar brunette before her. "Did you get even paler?" She said jokingly. Annie shrugged.

"Come on sweetie, you're already patched up, Doc and I can only hold you here for so long"

Ellie got up and grabbed her clothes, only to carry the tattered remains. Annie held up a bag.

"Tyler and Erol had already left these for you to change into, just be careful so that no one will spot you, okay?"

Ellie had snapped her fingers, and with a small light, had changed into her disguise.

"I promise Ann" Annie wasn't convinced. "Please sweetie, just be careful, and don't do anything reckless, until the stitches go away"

Ellie looked at her pleading eyes, she didn't know what would happen after she left.

"I can't promise you that" she said honestly. Annie sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that" Ellie smiled in response.

"Just, be careful!" Annie added, handing over Ellies red cap. Ellie gave a slight gesture and left the room.

Ellie walked the streets of Soho. _Okay Ellie, now what to do next. _She then hid herself in an alleyway and reviewed her options. _Okay, I need to go to school, and continue my education. So I cant live with anyone outside of New York. Wait! April lives around here but where was that again? _She gripped her head in frustration.

"Okay, I can do this" closing her eyes, she tried soul grasping. In a way, it helped her find things or people that were lost, or it can find people mostly. It's as if she flew over New York, it dropped her way down to an apartment building. Her gaze turned t the woman sobbing on the couch she parted her face from her hands. _APRIL! _Her mind flew back to her.

"Okay April, I'm on my way!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. . 2

Mikey's POV

None of us knew how to react. That was a first for us, April just couldn't stop crying, and we didn't know how to stop it. The night had passed. The rain was hard, so we stayed for the night, as usual. Donny and I had looked upon the scattered scrapbooks April had looked over the night before.

"April was around college at the time, I think" Don said in mumble.

The pictures scattered the floor, many of them April 6 years ago, others of her and this 'Ellie' chick.

"She looks kinda cute, too bad April doesn't have a recent photo huh?" I asked curiously. Raph looked over some photos, along with Leo who pretended not to be curious.

" Aww come on Leo, these are pretty good pictures" Don had said to lighten the mood. " Mom is kinda hot" Raph had added, looking around to see a bunch of stares. His face scrunched up and looked away from us. April was a cutie a couple of years back, kinda made me wonder how Ellie looks about now, I guess she'd be the same age as us.

I grabbed another photograph, where Ellie was wearing overall's with a ponytail and band aid on the cheek. Leo had then taken an interest and started searching through photos. For the entire night, along with April later on, we started watching some old videos. April got to carry Ellie when she was a kid. But a lot of the time, it looked like Ellie was very hyper, and would never stop playing games. April would laugh a bit every now and then, and sometimes would stop and explain to us what happened during the time. Ellie was actually a cute looking kid. There was even an incident where she was being scouted for an agency, at least that's what I heard. Man, a girl who likes video games, sports and all the other stuff, that's awesome. April saddened a bit.

"I actually wish I could turn back time, and do it over somehow. We used to be so close." She had picked up a small picture, and touched it tenderly. "I wonder if she's even changed…now I'll never know"

Around Soho….

At that same time, Ellie kept searching over and over, the phonebook wasn't helping, and the soul searching only showed where the person might be. And it was a strong might.

"I know she lives around here somewhere!" Ellie had said in an annoyed tone. Patches could only look up at her confused owner, trying to lead; a leash pulled her back.

"Sorry girl, they have a leash law around here, otherwise, they'd take you from me" Ellie told the pup. Only to receive an annoyed face in return. As they went on, each wrong address, led to more X's on the O'Neil list.

"Why this many O'Neil's in Soho?" Ellie had said in a distressed tone. She had looked up only to see the sunlight dimming. The clouds had darkened, rain drizzled down. Ellie had then frantically searched for more addresses, more clues to April's location. All for nothing, there were only two more names on the list. One of them led her to a hooker, which was a blonde, and asking her to come in. Definitely not going there, arriving at the last address, exhausted and hungry, she knocked the door.

Casey was watching TV when he heard a faint knock on the door. He grunted getting up and went to answer a door. He opened it, only to see a kid wearing a red cap, large sweater and baggy pants, drenched from the rain. And with a puppy too.

"Can I help ya? He asked. Ellie was unfamiliar with this man, he was very toned, but he didn't look very friendly.

"Um, Is there an O' Neil here?" she asked in a curious tone. Casey looked at the stranger with a weird look. "Yeah there's an O'Neil here, what's it to ya?" he had replied.

"Is her name April?" His eyes widened. "Please, can I see her, I need to talk to her!" she cried. The guys had just come in due to the storm, he couldn't let their cover be blown now.

"Sorry kid, she's not seeing anybody" he said as he began to close the door. Irritated, she shut her eyes and rammed into him, knocking the large man on the ground. Patches ran under the couch, in case the situation got worse. The guys had stayed still, to look upon the dirty kid in the baggy clothes. Ellie looked at them with no fear, she didn't care if they were wearing costumes, she had to find April.

Hearing all the noise, April woke up from her nap to see what the whole commotion was downstairs. Her eyes gazed upon the girl, barely recognizing her. Casey had gotten back up, to grab the girl and try to drag her out of there.

"Put me down! I have to find April, mom said I could find her here!" Ellie had cried between her struggles to get out of his grasp. She looked up to see the familiar red head. April could saw something familiar in the eyes of the stranger.

"Casey, put the kid down" Casey looked at her bewildered. April's face demanded that he do so, and he obeyed. "What is it Ape?" asked Mikey.

"I know those eyes" she had replied back. Casey had put Ellie down, wondering what April was going to do. April slowly, but surely, walked over to where Ellie stood.

"Who are you?" she asked, with a curious tone. The young girl had sighed. "April, it's me" She had replied out of breath.

"I don't trust her" Leo mumbled under his breath. April wanted to make sure, she saw something recognizable in her eyes, and wanted to see for herself. She even recognized the red baseball cap. Slowly, she grabbed Ellie's cap and raised it above her head, to see light brown locks un-twirling themselves neatly into place, tan skin, and emerald green eyes. She knew those eyes.

"Ellie" she said with a smile. Ellie had smiled, something that was almost angelic.

" Nice to see you too April" Ellie was quickly dragged into an embrace by her relative.

"I was so worried" she muffled. Ellie patted April's back softly, knowing that maybe, she would be safe here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

April continued to embrace someone who she thought she had lost a moment ago. Ellie was here with her, safe in her arms. Now she had to make sure that she wasn't going to lose her again. Ellie suddenly felt the need to grasp free, one to her bruising, and April was grasping her so tightly it was a little hard to breathe.

"April, she needs to breathe" Mikey laughed. April released Ellie with a small blush to her face. The rest of the guys shook their heads at his remark.

"I'm so sorry it's just that I haven't seen you in a long time, and wow you got taller, are you hungry?" Ellie stared at her wide eyed, and let out a giggle herself.

"Yes it has been a long time, puberty does that to people, and yes I am hungry" she replied with a grin. April pushed her shoulder playfully and sent herself to the kitchen. Ellie walked a few feet, just to come face to face with one of the turtles from her earlier encounter with the blue haired guy. He had a skin with a lighter shade of green, these blue baby blue eyes; she could feel so much optimism from his very core. Her eyes scanned down, to spot-

"Are those nunchaku?" she asked him curiously. His eyes widened and he gave her the biggest smile he could muster.

"Sure are! I'm pretty much a master, if I do say so myself" Mikey said proudly while showing his biceps. Ellie laughed at his comment. His brothers didn't seem impressed.

"What's your name anyway?" Her curiosity got the best of her, now interested in these band of turtles. They seemed a little weird for her taste, but she's seen weirder. Ellie had met with other witches, warlocks, fairies, dragons, trolls, and any other creature you could think of. But she's never seen giant mutated turtles. Now he definitely had her full attention.

"Well, my name's Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey" he replied. He held out his hand, waiting for Ellie to respond. She placed her hand in his without worry.

"My name is Ellie, nice to meet you Mikey" She returned his smile with one of her own. Raph's brows furrowed, that little smile seemed to have lightened up the room. Ellie was actually more attractive than he thought. She was maybe around five foot five or six, she had this silky looking light brown hair, a tan complexion for a New Yorker, and she had these green eyes. They weren't an ordinary green, in the light, they sparkled different shades of green. Like a gem really. He quickly shook it off, she just got here, and she was already messing with his head.

Raph looked on as Mikey quickly introduced her to the rest of his brothers. Leo still had a bit of doubt of the new arrival, while Don on the other hand didn't seem to mind her. April was quick to already have a large snack set up after the introductions were done. Ellie was about to get a bite to eat, until her eyes landed on the older gentleman by April's side. He was muscular, with a stern face, but was totally head-over-heels for her aunt. She quickly smirked to herself and sat down grabbing a donut off the table.

" So Casey is it?" she asked aloud with her smirk still intact. Casey nodded his head and sat down along with her. Ellie took a bite, thankful for some of the nourishment and continued. "How long have you known my dear auntie?" Head now propped on her palm waiting for his answer. Casey was taken a little aback by her question, he looked back at the young girl to see her teasing eyes, and her smirk.

"Raph introduced us, he used to fight crime, but there's not much of it anymore I guess" April replied while serving hot chocolate. Ellie sniffed the concoction and drank it slowly. Mikey had made himself comfortable next to her, drinking his own cup. The rest of the brothers still felt a little uncomfortable how well she was fitting in, especially Leonardo. Donatello had then decided to join the table, giving an encouraging smile to the two oldest, and made a place for himself.

"So Ellie, what are you going to do now, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked cautiously, not to try and hit any nerves. He looked up only for his brown eyes to meet with green. She had stopped eating, placed her cup down and took a deep breath. Ellie hadn't thought this far.

"I don't know, I didn't expect April to bag a guy so quickly" she replied biting into the donut, while April had a flushed face.

"Young lady-" "Hey, relax April, I was just playin with you!" Ellie had raised her hands up in defense. April sat down next to Casey in a bit of a huff, but her face softened as she looked to the brunette.

"Ellie, you can't be on your own right now, there's a lot of people looking for you. So, I want you to stay here" April had looked on to the girl for an answer, she seemed to have quieted down. Not even a nibble of her own food, or drink. Her eyes grew serious.

"On ONE condition" "Anything sweetie" "Can I keep my dog?" Patches ears perked up as she made a little whine over to the table. April turned to Casey for an answer.

"Sure, you can keep the pooch" he replied. Patches ears perked up and her tail started wagging as Ellie jumped up for joy. _WE FOUND A HOME!_

_**I AM SO SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG! ANYWAYS, NEW CHAPTERS! :D**_


End file.
